Drabbles
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Bleach Drabbles. Each Chapter will have summery on the story before the story starts. Hope you enjoy.
1. Comfrot

Yay I own nothing

Yay I own nothing. Woot. Read on…yay.

**Info on this story: Belinda said that Byakuya isn't good at comforting people, and somehow this was born**

**Characters: Renji, Byakuya, Rikichi (Byakuya/Renji story if you feel like squinting.)**

**1234**

Renji sat quietly staring off into space a blank look on his normally expressionistic mug. His eyes seemed dull, and his shoulders sagged considerably. Blood from hollows littered the ground, though they had all long been defeated, and a good portion of the blood was dry. Curled in his lap was a much smaller Shinigami who had been fighting the Hollows alone for a good twenty minutes before the 6th squad had shown up to help.

Rikichi's dead eyes looked up at Renji, and Renji just couldn't bring himself to look down at the young boy who had admired him, who had tried to be like him. So he swallowed the lump in his throat instead and concentrated on keeping his mind blank.

Byakuya Kuchiki watched Renji in silence.

Approaching the younger man, and signaling his subordinates to go mind their own business Byakuya sat next to Renji and looked out off into the distance. Renji normally would have been alarmed to see Byakuya lower himself to sit in the dirt next to him, but Renji was doing his very best not to think, because thinking would welcome in those, 'If only I had gotten here sooner…' thoughts, and Renji just couldn't take that.

Byakuya didn't ever spare a glance at Renji, bit with an elegant motion he raised a hand and put it on the red head's back, letting his palm and finger's rest there.

Renji's face seemed to suddenly contort, and scrunch up. His head dropped and his arms lifted the body to him and he let out one loud racking sob.

Byakuya said nothing, but did move his hand to the back of Renji's neck, and his brows lowered just the slightest bit as he felt Renji's ache echo through him.

"God…dammit…stupid ass…punk!" Renji snarled trembling from anger and mourning.

"Hmm…" Byakuya answered back still not looking over at the man as with a casual calm tone he offered, "He did good on his own."

Renji took in a deep breath smiling as his angry tears fell on to Rikichi's pale cheeks, "He did damn good…impressive little pain in the ass."

Byakuya nodded and rose to his feet, he turned with ease but plenty of flourish, "Ready?"

Renji got up carrying the dead body to him, "Yes Kuchiki-sama."

And with that, they headed off, Renji carrying the dead little burden with pride.


	2. Friends Die

** Info on story: Yumichika cares for an injured Ikkaku **

**Characters: Ikkaku, Yumichika  
**

**Connected to previous chapters: No**

1234

'_Injuries come to everyone_,' Yumichika mused as he gently wiped a sponge over the burnt throat lying bare below him. '_Injuries can come to everyone, including friends,'_ Yumichika reminded himself as the person he treated sucked in a painful gasp at the contact of the sponge.

"God…Damm…hurts…" a hoarse voice whispered.

"Even Madarame Ikkaku can get injured…" Yumichika whispered as he gently placed a hand on his bald companion's clammy brow. Ikkaku hearing his name muttered something and he shifted, which caused him to make more sounds of pain.

"Moving while you're injured like this is unhealthy and ugly," Yumichika said lightly.

Ikkaku cracked open an eye to look up at Yumichika and smiled weakly, and Yumichika sighed and eventually smiled back tutting, "Now, now…smiling while you're in this stare just makes you even more ugly then you were just a minute ago." And to add insult to injury, Yumichika lightly tweaked Ikkaku's nose, as if the bald man before him was petulant child.

"Fuck…off…you…queer…as…peacock…" Ikkaku whispered closing his eyes tight as his burn neck protested in his vocalization.

"Now, now Ikkaku…be quiet…don't make yourself worse," Yumichika's chipper voice droned, "You're too weak at the moment to handle an infection, and I would hate to l-lose you," Yumichika finished as his voice faltered.

Ikkaku relaxed, opening his eyes again.

Yumichika sulked a little knowing Ikkaku had heard the worry in his voice that Yumichika cleverly kept concealed. But Ikkaku smiled and it looked like the pain caused from the burn was no longer burdening him and without a trace of exhaustion Ikkaku whispered, "S'alright Yumi…I'm okay. I'll be back to normal before tomorrow's end."

Yumichika smiled and pet Ikkaku's brow, "Be quiet or you'll just further bother your injuries. We can talk at tomorrow's end when you're better."

Ikkaku smiled savagely as if he'd burst with some saucy remark but instead he closed his eyes doing better to hold still the next time Yumichika placed the sponge on his throat. Yumichika nodded muttering, "That's is Ikkaku…be all brave and tough…you bald, ugly, fool."

'_Sometimes friends get hurt…yes, even Ikkaku can get hurt…remember that…remember and accept that…'_ Yumichika thought to himself his pretty smiling face concealing what really scared him, what he dared not even think about. That sometimes friends didn't just get hurt, that sometimes they even died too.

**End of this one. **

**I really enjoyed writing this one. I like writing about the 11****th**** squad so I should have a bunch on these.**


	3. Big Brother

**Info on this story: Byakuya on the night his sister came home from killing Kaien**

**Characters: Byakuya, Rukia, Ukitake, Kaien**

**Connected to previous chapters: No**

1234

Byakuya was a noble

Byakuya was a soldier.

Byakuya was a captain of the Gotei 13.

Byakuya was a man of grace.

Byakuya was a big brother.

And currently Byakuya Kuchiki bore his small sister on his back as he carried her home. She was filthy, covered in grime, blood, and mud. She was also soaked thoroughly from the rain. She clutched onto him in her trouble sleep and gripped her beloved brother-even though she was unaware it was him carrying her.

"K-Kaien…" the girl whispered in her sleep, her voice breaking from torment even in her state of slumber.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

Today his sister had just had to kill someone she admired, maybe loved. Today, above all else, Byakuya was a brother. And when her captain had deposited Byakuya's Rukia back into his care Byakuya had folded his arm around her tired and cold body. He held her tight and then shot an accusing look at the white haired man before him.

"You…" Byakuya hissed before raising a fist and punching Captain Ukitake right in the face.

Byakuya forgot all his other titles that day, and just became a big brother…an angry protective big brother who was mortified his sister had been hurt on such an emotional level.

So as Byakuya marched towards his house, his incapacitated charge staining his clothes with mud, rain, and blood Byakuya could only think of himself as one thing that day.

As Rukia's brother.


	4. Zaraki's First

**Indo: Zaraki recalls the fist and only time he helped a "plus," spirit.**

**Characters: Zaraki Yachiru**

**Couples:none**

1234

"_Hey…want to see my body?" _

On November 12th Zaraki often found himself thinking back to the first time, and last time he'd ever sent a ghost onward to soul society.

Zaraki wasn't a, "helper," as he called it, he was a hollow killer. Killing was much better then helping some dumb-ass ghost move on to wherever they needed to go. But the rule of Seireitei, of Gotei 13, was that he had to help a ghost-at least once.

And on November the 12th Zaraki could recall the one spirit he helped.

She was they typical Japanese girl. Short black hair, brown almond eyes, school girl outfit…nothing really special about her. But when Zaraki met her he'd been surprised when she'd greeted him with, "Hey…want to see my body?"

"No…I'm here to send you up…or whatever."

The girl cocked her head, "Why?"

"Because you're a plus…now shut up and c'mere."

"Is that a child on your back?" The spirit asked seeming unafraid of Zaraki.

"No! It's a Yachiru!" Zaraki's spunky vice-captain said back sticking out her lower lip.

The ghost grinned, "Oh…well do you want to see my body?"

The pink haired girl grinned, "Is their blood?"

"Lots!" The girl promised with a smile. So of course Yachiru wanted to go…and Zaraki found his interests peeked, not that he'd ever admit it. The ghost was thrilled, and giggled as she led them to an alley.

Her body was…indeed a bloody mess.

She couldn't have been dead more then two hours.

In her hands was a bat, and beside her two dead older men. The girl had obviously put up a good fight and beaten down two of her attackers. The girl's body was a real mess…her face had been stomped on so badly that you couldn't recognize her anymore. Her clothes had been ripped; obviously the two men, and possible more creeps that had managed to get away, had been trying to rape the young girl.

But with the bat firmly gripped in her hands she hadn't allowed it.

Zaraki stared on in silence and then said, "Okay…seen your body. You went down fighting…that's…good," Zaraki felt odd paying her a compliment, but it was the truth. She'd done real good by going down fighting that was the way things were supposed to be done anyhow.

The ghost giggled and Zaraki turned seeing she was fading away.

"I just wanted someone to see my body…see how cool I was…I can move on my own now."

Zaraki sputtered while Yachiru laughed. "Hey!" Zaraki barked, "I'm supposed to send you on! You're not supposed to move on by yourself!" The ghost grinned cheekily, still fading away.

"There's a ghost right there, take care of him," The girl said before vanishing completely.

And so Zaraki had not gotten to help that "cool," school girl, but instead had to help some emo cry-baby who had thought playing with guns was a fun idea. So whenever November 12th came around he found himself thinking of that girl he had been supposed to exercise, and not the pansy ass he wound up helping in the end.

**odd one but i wanted to write it. **


	5. Kiss

**Info: Renji speaks of when he died **

**characters: renji, Byakuya **

**Couples: Byrakuya/Renji**

1234

"I was eight."

Byakuya turned around to look over at Renji who had suddenly spoken. Byakuya blinked and waited for Renji to turn and explain himself but Renji didn't. The red headed man merely coughed and muttered, "I was eight…when I died. I lived with my father…he wasn't the nicest of guys…I was…well…shit happened back then," Renji muttered.

"You don't have to say anymore," Byakuya found himself saying quickly.

Renji's shoulder stiffened, "Then why did you ask me how I died?"

Byakuya said nothing unable to find an answer. Instead he said, "I had hoped you died from illness...something not having to do with pain."

There was a silence but then Renji laughed, not his normal loud full of life and happiness laughs, but he laughed soft and gently. Renji sighed and finally turned to look over at Byakuya, and offered a big grin. "You know me…life has been hard for me since forever. I don't get an easy way out. I pissed off my dad one day when I burnt dinner. He took the pan and clubbed me so hard he cracked my head open and I died. Kids are fragile things you know, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya got up in one elegant sweeping motion, and walked over to his vice-captain. "Shut up Renji," Byakuya whispered frowning, "Could you not gather I did not want to hear you tell me someone hurt you like that?"

Byakuya's hand landed on Renji's shoulder and the red head smiled coyly, "…It's why I told you. I was hoping you'd offer me some kind of comfort." Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The older man leaned down and brushed his lips over Renji's tattooed brow. "That is for the cracked head you received from your father."

Renji smiled big, "Thank you Captain."

Byakuya glared at the smiling man and caught his face and placed a not so gentle kiss on Renji's mouth. He swirled his tongue in the redhead's mouth, his tongue patrolling the familiar territory. Renji's arms tugged Byakuya towards him the older man instead forcing Renji to his feet so he could hold on to his waist. Byakuya kissed Renji hungrily drinking in the taste of the redhead. Sucking on Renji's bottom lip Byakuya finally pulled away and turned back to his desk, listening to Renji's soft pants.

"I hope you enjoyed that kiss…that's the last one you're going to get for a week for telling me that story."

"What!?"

**end of this. silly renji...**


	6. Drunk is as Drunk does

**Info: Ikkaku is drunk and with Yumichika. You know something is bound to happen. **

**Characters: Yumichika, Ikkaku **

**Couples: can be Ikkaku/Yumichika tho not really.**

1234

Ikkaku leaned back against Yumichika resting heavily against the man's arm.

"Get off me you ugly drunk!" Yumichika hissed with a pout and a narrowed eye.

Thanks to Ikkaku's current situation, Yumichika was stuck babysitting his friend in a way. Now Ikkaku was not as lovely as Yumichika, but Ikkaku was appealing to some people though Yumichika just couldn't see why. So when Ikkaku got like this, a few men and woman alike would try to lure Ikkaku over with beer, and playful suggestive winks...to which Yumichika played the dutiful friend and beat the living shit out of those that tired. Besides, Ikkaku would do the same for him, so in a way Yumichika was just repaying the favor.

Ikkaku grinned and looked up at his friend, "Yumi…ne Yumi…ya know what? You…You're my bestest best friend evar!!" Ikkaku proudly smiled up at Yumichika, his drunken grin pasted sloppily to his face.

Yumichika sighed and signaled to the bartender not to give Ikkaku any more drink, no matter how much the bald man asked for it.

"An' ya know what else?" Ikkaku continued, "Shhh…you can't say anythin' to anyone though…" Ikkaku giggled as he whispered, Yumichika glancing at him smiling as he thought he'd get some blackmail material in. Maybe the night wouldn't be such a waste after all. And unaware of the danger he was putting himself in Ikkaku whispered, "We're not s'posed to wanna die for anyone or nothin' but…but I'd die for you…no matter how much everyone would laugh at smee…smee…hehehe…at me…I'd die for you."

Yumichika felt his shoulders sag, and his body tremble.

"Cuz Yumi is meh bestest best friends, and I'd be alone if he were gone." Ikkaku continued.

Yumichika's expression softened considerably and he just couldn't remember why he'd been angry at the man to begin with.

Ikkaku giggled placing a finger to his lips, "But dun say anythin'…cuz you're not s'posed to know I'd die for ya…" Ikkaku gasped dramatically, "Oh no! I jus' told you didn't I?"

Yumichika stopped trembling and with a soft smile, and shaky voice whispered, "It's okay Ikkaku…I'd die for you too…no matter how ugly it is."

Ikkaku smiled then, and laughed a drunken laugh, while Yumichika slipped his arm around his best friend. Yumichika felt something warm him up from the inside, and knew it had been because of Ikkaku's silly drunken words.

"Yumi, ne, Yumi…can I have more beer?"

"No you may not."

"Aw…"


End file.
